No no no no NO!
by Timilina The Wolf
Summary: Amy is desperate to ask Sonic something but Sonic won't listen to her request. How far will Amy go? And what is her question? No Flaming plz! R&R Now Discontinued
1. The Stake out

**I do not own any of the sonic characters in this story.**

**That honor belongs to sega.**

**Enjoy my second story!**

**Amy's POV**

'Sonic passes by here every day during his daily runs right?' Amy thought to herself as she looked at her map of where Sonic runs to every day.

'Mmmmmm… YEP! Now I sit and wait'

Amy stationed herself in some bushes hidden from view. She had to make sure no one can see her especially not her beloved Sonic. She has planned to capture her love here for months so she could ask him something. Something that was oh so important. Four hours passed and nothing. She expected this so she packed some things along for the trip in case things get boring. She brought along in her little pink bag an Ipod, nail polish, magazines, a little book, and for looking good purposes a mirror, quill spray (like hair spray) and some make up.

She waited patiently for that one sound that meant HE was coming.

** BOOM!**

There it was! The sound of the sound barrier breaking. She quickly put everything away in her bag. Before she put away the mirror she took one last good look at herself.

'Picture perfect' She thought as she smiled at herself with confidence in the mirror. She hurried herself as she put the mirror away and the bag in a nearby log. She had one shot at this.

'If I missed this then everything will be ruined! I can't let that happen! Wait Amy! Focus, focus, focus, focus. You got one chance. Mess this up and I will never get to ask Sonic the life and death question he needs to answer! Not to mention all those math classes will be for nothing…' Amy has spent months in math classes to learn when would be the perfect time to jump at Sonic. She figured it out a while ago and now all that's left is to catch Sonic.

** BOOM!**

There's the sound barrier breaking again. Amy in runners stance is just itching to jump but no it can't a second early or a second late.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10!

She jumped with her arms outstretched hoping to tackle a certain blue hedgehog. Then she hugged something.


	2. Death Hug

**I forgot to mention that the characters may or may not be OOC. Just saying. Anyway here's the second chapter!  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Sonic's Pov**

'Man do I love breaking the sound barrier.' Sonic thought as the wind blew threw his quills. He broke the sound barrier for the second time. Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he ran faster than the speed of sound. He was the only creature alive capable of doing so and he was happy of that.

He was about to break the sound barrier for the third time when something tackled him, knocking the wind out of him. He and whatever hit him rolled down the small hill he was on until they came to a stop.

He couldn't breathe. He was starting to worry if it was an enemy trying to suffocate him that was until he heard.

"Sonic!"

That voice was too familiar for him not to recognize right away.

Amy.

If he wasn't suffocating right now he would have groaned under his breath. But he couldn't due to the death grip Amy had on him around his neck he couldn't.

'How did I not see this coming! Of course The Pink Stalker was going to do this. It was the perfect set up too! Bushes to keep her hidden and me going on the same route I have been going on for months now. I really need to change my strategy on avoiding her…' Sonic thought short on breath now.

"I finally got you my darling Sonic! You have no idea how much I've had to do to catch you like this! And don't try to run away because I have to ask you something. And it's important so you have to be serious!" Amy said with what sounded like anger and happiness mixed.

Sonic would have said something by now but Amy still has her famous death grip on him and he's getting dangerously low on air now.

"Sonic! Can you-… Sonic, why are you turning purple?"

Sonic, now on the verge of passing out right now, was turning purple. As you know that's not suppose to happen.

"OH SONIC!" Amy exclaimed, now realizing what she was doing, let go of Sonic and relieved him of her death hug. Sonic coughed and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Amy looked at him with worry as he laid down on his back and started to breath normally again.

**Amy's POV**

Amy looked at her hand and started to count from three.

"3, 2, 1"

Sonic sat up straight and started to yell at Amy for almost killing him… again.

"Amy! That's like the 7th time you almost killed me this month!"

"Actually that was the 9th time this month." She said in a sassy manner.

Sonic just stared for a min.

"You've been COUNTING!"

"… Yes…"

"If you know that you've almost killed me 9 times! Then why don't you stop!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Well I have a reason this time!" Amy said as she dusted her red dress off.

"That's nice… I'm going to leave now."

"Wait Sonic! This is a life or death question!"

"I chose death!" Sonic called out as he began to walk away.

"But!"

"NAH!"

"Bu-"

"NO!"

"Sonic!" Amy cried out.

"I'm not listening!" Sonic said as he waved his right hand in the air.

"But Sooonnniiiccc…" Amy said in a whiney manner.

"La la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Sonic sang as he covered his ears.

Before Amy could whine any longer he ran away leaving Amy in the dust. All Amy could do was pout as her love ran away.

"I'll get what I want from you if it's the last thing I do!" Amy yelled as she waved her fist in the air.

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I will continue but only if people review because then I know I'm not just uploading for nothing. See ya later!**


	3. The tea party

**Hey! Well three chapters in one day (technically speaking) =P Anyway i hope you guy enjoy like i say in every chapter. **

**Cream's POV**

A happy child rabbit was skipping her way to her best friend's house. She didn't think much would happen on her trip there and neither did her pet chao, Cheese. That was until Cream fell in a hidden pit.

"AHHHH!" Cream squealed.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese worriedly called into the pit that Cream fell in.

"It's okay Cheese I'm not hurt!" Cream called out to Cheese as she dusted herself off. She wasn't hurt just a bit shaken and curious as to why there was a hidden pit in the first place. She eventually flew out of it and landed next to the pit. She looked down into it. It wasn't very deep but if someone fell the wrong way things could have gotten bad.

"Any idea why there is a pit here Cheese?" Cream asked

Cheese just shook his head. He was as confused as Cream about the pit but they tried to forget about it and give it no more thought. Cream decided it would be better to fly the rest of the way though. They noticed other things along the way like nets in trees, which they avoided getting under, they also noticed that there were more pit fall traps hidden all over the place.

"Did Amy set all these up?" Cream thought out loud.

"Chaaoooo…" Cheese said with concern.

They haven't fallen victim to any of the many traps along the way to Amy's house. When they arrived at Amy's front door Cream knocked while still flying just in case.

"Come in!"

Cream and Cheese entered seeing Amy standing in front of a table with hands on blue sheets of paper.

"Umm… Amy, do you know why there's traps all over the place?" Asked Cream.

"Oh. It's because I'm trying to catch Sonic that's why!" Explained Amy not taking her eyes off the blue papers. Cream couldn't really see what the blue papers were, so the best thing to do was to ask.

"What do you have there Amy?" Cream asked as she landed next to her with Cheese floating around her head.

"Blueprints of Sonic's house." Said Amy.

"Annndd…" Cream was cut off from her sentence.

"And I have these because I intend on memorizing every single thing there it to memorize about Sonic's house so I can get in a different way than just the front door." Said the pink stalker.

Cream gave Amy a look that said 'Why?'

"So that I can ask Sonic my life or death question that is vital that he answers! And I will always get into his house no matter how many times he kicks me out!" Amy said with a bit of insanity in her eyes which scared Cream a little.

"What's the question?"

"Pardon?" asked Amy as she snapped out of her insane moment.

"What's the question?" Cream asked for the second time with a bit of annoyance.

"It's a secret." Amy said tauntingly.

Cream frowned at this but decided not to fight about it since she knew she wasn't going to win. She never does. Amy put away her blue prints somewhere upstairs and played tea party with Cream and Cheese afterwards. Amy looked like she had something special planned as she looked out the window in the middle of their tea party. Cream just sipped out of her tea cup not asking what was on her mind since she already knew it must have been about sonic.


	4. Jo-Cher

**Okay so there is an OC in this chapter. Letting you people know this character isn't mine it's my friend's. Just pointing it out there. What the character was inspired by isn't mine either!**

******Nothing in this story belongs to me! They all go to their rightful owners!... Enjoy...**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Tick tok, Tick tok, Tick tok, Tick tok, Tick tok…

Amy was sitting on her living room couch thinking and listening to her clock making that constant and steady tick tok sound.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

She was now tapping her finger on her old wooden table while having her head resting on her free hand. This continued for a while. She finally picked up a phone and dialed an unknown number.

"…. *bzzt* Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ames."

"Oh hey whats up?!"

"Good. Anyway you know that one time you said that you owed me one?"

"Umm… yea?"

"Well I need you to do for me." Amy said with a wide smile.

"Okay. So what you want me to do then?"

"I'll tell you when you come over. Come to my place at around 7:00. Okay?"

"Fine then. See you in a bit"

*Call ends*

**7:08**

Amy was sitting on her couch reading the newest issue in a fashion magazine when the door bell rang. She put her magazine away and skipped merrily to the door. She opened her door and standing there was a purple female hedgehog with makeup disaster. She had her face completely white with a big over do on the lip stick. She appeared to look only 16. She had a purple shirt with a green undercoat with a pair of jeans that looked like it was brand new. In the middle of her purple shirt seemed to be a joker card.

"Long time, no see Amy!" said the messy hedgehog.

"Too long if you ask me Jo-Cher." Replied Amy.

**Jo-Cher's POV**

Amy gave Jo-Cher another good look. She frowned.  
"I see your fashion and makeup choices haven't changed a bit…"

Jo-Cher just smiled at that. Jo-Cher's real name is Josephine Cher but Amy could never really remember that so she calls her Jo-Cher for short!

"And I see you haven't your fashion choices either. If you haven't grown taller I would have said that's the same red dress I first saw you in." Joked Jo-Cher.

Amy looked at herself and gave a stern look at Jo-Cher.

"I just bought this dress!" Amy angrily said.

"I dunno… It looks kind of old if you ask me…" Jo-Cher teased.

Amy just sighed.

"I'm not going to have this "argument" with you Jo-Cher. It's not why you came here anyway."

"Or is it?" Jo-Cher said.

"Jo-Cher…" Amy annoyingly said as she gave Jo-Cher the death stare.

"Ok ok! I'll be serious! Just don't give me the stare!" Jo-Cher pleaded as she covered her face with her hands.

"Good! Now come in I need to tell you what to do." Amy said as she did a small mood swing and skipped inside while whistling a happy tune.

Jo-Cher sighed and entered the pink domain.

'I see you still have your mood swings Amy.' Jo-Cher thought as she scratched her right ear.

She entered what seemed to be a kitchen. She wasn't too sure though because of all the pictures of a blue hedgehog, not to mention blueprints.

Jo-Cher dared to take one of the pictures off the wall and took a good look at it. A Blue hedgehog that seemed to be greeting a two-tailed fox.

'Wait these two look familiar…' thought Jo-Cher as she squinted her eyes.

Then she got it. But she started to worry.

"Amy… why do you have pictures of Sonic the Hedgehog…" Asked a very worried Jo-Cher.

"Because I'm trying to see what he does on a daily bases so I can go to where goes to every day and try to ask him my question." Answered Amy who was sitting at a table in the middle of it all.

Jo-Cher opened her mouth to ask the same question Cream asked the other day but never got to say it.

"And don't ask what the question is because I'm not telling you!" pouted Amy.

Amy had a mood swing again since her face changed from serious to an innocent and happy face but Jo-Cher knew that Amy was far from the innocent, pink hedgehog she appeared to be.

"Now sit down we need to talk!" Amy said as she pointed to Jo-Cher's seat.

Jo-Cher rolled her eyes as she thought.

'What have I gotten myself into…'

* * *

**As you can see the character is Jo-Cher! She is inspired by (if you don't already know) The Joker from Batman.**

**The Joker or character does not belong to me in any way as I explained at the beginning. Please R&R.  
**


End file.
